


Schools out

by Larry289



Series: Squad onbeat [1]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Leah and Abby tell nick they're togetherAnd they come out to their friends.Abby and Bram bond and become better friends.





	1. Telling Nick

Leah Burke 

 

I smiled at Abby who smiled back nervously. 

"You ok?" I asked with a smile. Abby chuckled and shook her head. "Not really.You?" She asked. "No I'm a mess!" I said chuckling. "We have to do this " Abby said frowning. "I know" I said parking my car in front of Nick's door. 

He smiled once he opened the door. Unfortunately his smile dropped once he saw Abby. 

"Come in!" He said sighing. We went into his garage. "Nick we have to talk to you about something " Abby said once she was inside. "Uh ok!" Nick said smiling. "You may want to sit down for this!" Abby said with her arms crossed. "Umm I gotta study for the AP exam that I'm going to be taking in 2 days so can we make this fast?" Nick asked slightly annoyed. 

"Yeah sure of course!" I said nodding. 

Nick sat down and gestured for us to begin speaking. "Umm...remember when I told you Abby was hooking up with some frat boy?" I asked sighing."yeah?..."Nick said confused. "It wasn't a frat guy and there was no hooking up, just kissing " I said frowning. 

"Let me guess Leah, you're the frat guy, you and Abby, you're a thing now?" Nick said guessing completely correctly. "Ugh no! Who told you? We wanted to be the first to tell you, oh my god Nick I'm so sorry!" I said crying. "Leah don't cry, nobody told me, it's just one of those things I figured out on my own!" Nick said sighing. "Are we that obvious?" Abby asked sighing. "Yeah kinda" Nick said smiling. "Well why didn't you tell us you knew?" I asked frowning. 

"Cause I guess I wanted to hear in from the both of you " Nick said smiling nervously. 

Then Nick sighed. 

"I totally get it if you never want to talk to us ever again!" I said crying again. 

"Leah stop it!" Nick said shaking his head " I might be angry now but that doesn't mean I won't ever be cool with it! I just need a little time ok?" 

Abby and I nodded. "Ok" Abby and I said frowning. 

"Are we good though ?" Abby asked Nick. "We're good" Nick said nodding. 

We nodded and said our goodbyes to nick before we left. 

"First nick and now the world!" Abby said taking my hand once we got into the car. 

 

 


	2. What am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram helps Abby figure out her sexuality

Abby Suso

Now that we were done telling nick, I wanted to come out to my parents . I was honestly really scared, since so far only Bram, Simon and now Nick knew that I wasn't straight. 

The thing was  I didn't even know what I was. I never used to think about girls in a way that I would fall in love with them. Leah was something special. 

Leah well she was just Leah. 

  "Abby?" a Voice asked me. "Abby?!?" It asked again this time louder. I snapped out of my train of thoughts and realized that voice was Leah. 

"Leah?" I asked smiling. "Yeah it's me, earth to Abby!" Leah said chuckling. "Ugh sorry " I said burying my head in my hands. 

"Bram's mom is throwing Bram a farewell party but we can skip it if you want " Leah said looking at me. "Wha...No! I'm fine, I'll be ok!" I said shaking my head.  _Leah took my hand and smiled at me. "You sure?" Leah asked squeezing my hand. I laced our fingers together and nodded._

_We went to Bram's house and were greeted by him,Simon, Simon's  family and his family. "Abby! Leah! You're here!" Simon said happily. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said a little out of it. "You ok Abby?" Simon asked nudging me. "Hmm...Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked smiling. "You seem a little out of it" Simon said shrugging._

_"No I'm fine!" I said smiling. "Ok..." Simon said not buying it for one second._

_Simon shrugged and dragged Leah to the bar. They started talking. I expected Bram to follow them but he was still in front of me._

_"Abby you don't look so ok" Bram said frowning._

_I sighed._

_"Maybe that's because I'm not! Ok" I said frowning. "Ok What's going on?" Bram asked me._

_"I want to come out to my parents before Leah and I leave for Georgia " I said frowning._

_"Oh, you're nervous of how they're going to react?" Bram asked me._

_"Yeah I guess but there's also that I don't have a clue of what I am. I don't think I'm Bi Bram" I said frowning._

_Bram suddenly lit up. "Hey there's this wiki site I found with all the sexualities!" Bram said smiling at me and giving me his phone._

_We looked through a few and then I saw it._

_I saw one that described me perfectly._

 

Queer 

 


	3. Telling the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby tells her parents she's Queer.

Abby Suso

Bram's farewell party was great but it was the next day and I was ready to tell my parents.  
I wasn't sure of how they would react. I only had a hours left before Leah and I had to go to Georgia.

I went to the kitchen where mom and dad were sitting. "Hey love!" Mom said smiling at me.  
"You excited for college you and Leah are going today aren't you ?"  
I nodded smiling. "Hey Abby are you alright?" Dad asked with a smile. "Umm yeah listen guys I have to tell you something " I said sitting on the couch. 

"What is it Abby?" Mom and dad asked. 

"Ummm...I hope you accept me for who I am. Please know that I am still your daughter...I'm...I'm Queer!" I said smiling like a nervous wreck. 

Dad and mom were silent for a while. 

"So you're gay? But weren't you with that Nick boy for a while?" Mom asked confused. "Mom no I'm not gay, Queer means I'm not straight, but I am not bi, and I am not gay, somewhere in between!" I said trying to explain it to her. 

"Huh ok!" Mom said smiling. " We love you sweetheart whoever you are!" Mom and dad said smiling at me. I chuckled at the fact that they said it at the same time. "Thank you!" I said smiling. 

"So you and Leah huh?" Mom asked smiling. 

"Are we that obvious?" I asked mom. 

"Yeah you are!" Mom said smiling. 

I walked over to them and pulled them in a tight hug. 


End file.
